User talk:Icewish
Welcome Hi, welcome to Super Smash Bros Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Tigerfoot page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tigerfoot (Talk) 13:59, July 22, 2012 Hi, can u tell me how to put a chat thing up and how to set it up to where people can earn badges?Tigerfoot 14:15, July 22, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry im so clueless but where is the admin dashboard?(I feel dumb)Tigerfoot 14:17, July 22, 2012 (UTC) NVM I found it :)Tigerfoot 14:20, July 22, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry, but I can't chat on this computer, I can chat tomorrow thoughTigerfoot 14:35, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Sure! Just let me think how I want it to lookTigerfoot 14:37, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Can it be like yours on WCFW except Tiger is red and foot is black?Tigerfoot 14:40, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Where do I add the rules? I'm sorry it's just this is all new to me.Tigerfoot 14:42, July 22, 2012 (UTC) I cant believe you got the lucky edit! Darn! BTW what'sw a rollback?Tigerfoot 14:58, July 22, 2012 (UTC) O k, I needed to know because Faolan made me a rollback on her wiki:)Tigerfoot 15:02, July 22, 2012 (UTC) You mean like, nintendo characters who aren't in any SSB games?Tigerfoot 15:07, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Uh...who did u make up?Tigerfoot 15:09, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Would you be interested in becoming a chat mod or admin soon?Tigerfoot 15:11, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Ok, but first tell me the villians's name and description and even then I still may have to think about itTigerfoot 15:11, July 22, 2012 (UTC) I just did in another messageTigerfoot 15:13, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Ok, here's the deal, If u maqke Icy a bit more human like stand on two legs and have like weapons, then i'll allow it and BTW Tabuu, MH, and CH are the masters.Tigerfoot 15:16, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Also make Icy larger and evil lookingTigerfoot 15:17, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Oh, ok Checdk the rules nowTigerfoot 15:18, July 22, 2012 (UTC) If we were affiliates with ILLW it could get both wikis more users and expose users to new ideas and new things.Tigerfoot 14:14, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Mine too, that's wierd :(Tigerfoot 15:50, July 23, 2012 (UTC) I have to check it tonightTigerfoot 16:04, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Sure!Tigerfoot 20:58, July 23, 2012 (UTC) I'm on nowTigerfoot 21:15, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Go to chat! I figured out my name and friend code!Tigerfoot 23:32, July 23, 2012 (UTC) fan fix Sure, Icy. We could cobind are charters. No offince that Red-Eye looks like a freak... Koopalings Rule Forever! Sure! Wich one is it?Tigerfoot 22:11, July 24, 2012 (UTC) All right, you should edit Warriors:Cats and Clans wiki, it's a lotmore active now.Tigerfoot 22:33, July 24, 2012 (UTC) It stinks that i'm the founder and i'm ranked number 2:(Tigerfoot 15:21, July 26, 2012 (UTC) I want to edit more but I have been very busy. I am sick too so I can not edit as much.Tigerfoot 15:27, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks.Tigerfoot 15:31, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Plant Icy, The Plant with Kirby & Lucario in cage's name is Petey. Koopalings Rule Forever! Lemmy Lemmy is mute. He learned how to say a few words, but normaly has his pet dragons talk for him cause his tounge was almost complety ripped out. Koopalings Rule Forever! Yeah, why?Tigerfoot 16:04, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Hi, Here's the link to the plot Icy. Click Here Bye! Koopalings Rule Forever! Kk Would you ever like to write a fan fic about some of the people escpaing the arena? if you ever do contact me. Koopalings Rule Forever! Chat? And also, you should edit Lucario's page. Koopalings Rule Forever! Um, did you say that Lemmy should be an admin?Tigerfoot 17:21, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Ice. Ok with rp and all that crap :) Koopalings Rule Forever! Sorry I was in active for a while. I was on vacation. -Cartoon44 Probably not. You are all of the help Tigahfoof (Tigerfoot) needs... :/ [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'��']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Faolan']][http://www.warriorscatsandclans.wikia.com%7C ��'''] 03:47, August 18, 2012 (UTC) I'll help you in other times when my help is needed... :D [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|��']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Faolan']][http://www.warriorscatsandclans.wikia.com%7C '��'''] 03:59, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Like I said, I never played Zelda, but I like it. I'm very good at drawing Dogs,Wolves,Kirby and Jigglypuff and Mom and Dad arn't very good artist. I guess I'm gifted =P] You did a great job. Koopalings Rule Forever! IDK How. I just started getting good at drawings and am coloring in a Jigglypuff. Srry, But if I do get on you'll see buttloads of easrer marks. I have bad esraces XD Just Sayin' Koopalings Rule Forever! Bathroom u needa fix Link's page Koopalings Rule Forever! I am so sorry but I can't chat on this computer, what do you need?Tigerfoot 20:13, August 18, 2012 (UTC) So, you want me to edit more on here? What about Lemmy?Tigerfoot 20:17, August 18, 2012 (UTC) k Koopalings Rule Forever! I'm not sure Koopalings Rule Forever! sure Hi.I'm HiyaSmashin'.Please call me Jigglypuff.I'd like to rp Jigglypuff,Pikachu,Fox,Snake and Lucario.Could I please rp them?Also I'd like a sig that says Jigglypuff in normal text and the color is pink.Thank you IceWish! Jigglypuff (talk) 19:01, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Me wanta sig.It should be Jigglypuff in normal text with pink.And I saw Pikachu open.Me really want Lucario and Snake :( Jigglypuff (talk) 19:57, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Ok Ok Koopalings Rule Forever! I can chat nowTigerfoot 14:38, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Er.... I left a message. Srry and also I found a new DS game and may be getting Pokemon Black verison. Srry If i'm not on. I might get it today! I wanta choose Sivy. Also I heard they have Jigglypuff, Rayquaza and LUCARIO!!!!!!!!! I wanta Iggybuff and Riolu! To bad Wigglytuffs are ugly XD Did you know Rayquaza is a legendnary and my bro had DIAMOND, were Lucario made his FIRST debut? Bye! Koopalings Rule Forever! I wanta get a Charizard, Lucario, Jigglypuff and Rayquaza. Getting today 4 real! Koopalings Rule Forever! What is you wiki called? Koopalings Rule Forever! Yea. Only good series I've read for a year is Wolves of the Beyond(IDK Why I like it). (PS WHY BLACK?) I got Black! Already rasied a pokemon to level 10 Did man. I wanta really meet you on chat. Let's rp together! LikerOfRandomness (talk) 18:52, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Who?Tigerfoot 20:20, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Wanta write a fan-fic with me? ✰I'm Random✰ I got a message from Random. He asked me about if I was making a mistake of confused. I was confused, the plot got strange..... I'm sorry. I'm better at stuff now. Koopalings Rule Forever! Page updates? Spotlight Request Hi. ProfessorTofty is correct with his responses to your spotlight request on community central. Wikis requesting a spotlight through that page need to have 200 non-stub content pages. Most of the spotlights are chosen by the staff (not requested) so they do not have to meet the criteria, which is why sometimes the wikis are smaller. Good luck building your wiki (congratulations on reaching 100 articles!!! and please do ask again when you have had a chance to do so!) -- Wendy (talk) 04:29, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Um a little News and PIDOVE!!!!!!! Yea, well no crashes. Why I have not been on latley: *Camp *Lost Everything but Kindle for 3 days *Been focusing on evoling an Oshwatt *Been bad because my stepbro deleted my pokemon game. Ok, So I lost my Snivy but my stepbro beat White, and he said I really need Oshwatt, not Snivy or Tepig. But I just got a PIDOVE!!!!!!!!!! To bad I can only teach my pokemons cut :( Bye! Koopalings Rule Forever! Well..... I fully evolved my Oshawatt and well, It was reveleaded that N was Team Plamas's King. But either way, I knew everything about N. Like my Munna army idea? And yes, I pown pokemons with Jake(I named my oshawatt). Anyways, tips on beating Clay(5th gym leader). By the way, do NOT get a Patrat. They suck! Koopalings Rule Forever! Hi! Youtube video I made on Pokemon Black: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jABGyy997t8&feature=plcp Ok. I beat all the gym leaders =D Koopalings Rule Forever! Riolu Hey, I bet Black and have 4 Riolus. Riolu in Black/White Proof: Riolu In Black Also I named my Reshiram Legend. Good name for a Legendary, right? Koopalings Rule Forever! Ok Chat? Aura evolved into a Lucario, but hasn't learnedd Aura Sphere yet. Koopalings Rule Forever! I had 2 go That's fine and um...I'm sorry about not editing. I'm REALLY busy.Tigerfoot 22:21, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Chat? Wanta help me out on my new wiki? WolfStar Srry about it. I have been playing pokemon so much and have a goal to catch all Black Legenarys, I wouldn't really be on. Next month I will be even more busy because of homework and White II. Sorry Ice. ✰WolfStar✰ Hi, I'm new to the wikia. I was going to create a site called Super Smash Bros. Fan Fiction, but it was created! I'd like to join the site :) Rulerz-Kyruem (talk) 17:47, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Srry about N. I was wondering if he counted as smash because he is offical netindo proptey. And would his Zerkom count??????? Because, All you do is fight in Black verison. Rulerz-Kyruem (talk) 18:17, September 8, 2012 (UTC) I also want that evolved Zorua. I guess I like "Z" pokemons. So....I'd like: *Kyruem(Black) *Zoura, evolves *N's Zerkorm(Will get mixed with Kyruem) *N *Jigglypuff or Pikachu maybe. Maybe even Soild Snake or King DeDeDe im ganna keep editing the page thing :D Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:56, September 8, 2012 (UTC) sorry i cant finish it tonight D: Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:24, September 9, 2012 (UTC) no. idk maybe he is just the same as me. fine he is. I like to have many accounts because I'm scared of getting banned on wikis I like Because my first wiki account was banned. I have about 20 accounts. and I have a hard time chosing avtars. I'm sorry icy. I had no need. I was scared you just get mad at my stupid Zerkorm idea. Plz don't ban me. Just deop me at the least. I'm so sorry. Ever since that account was banned, I created about 10 accounts to be safe. They all got banned. :P and another 10. I just am mad about usernames. I'm very sorry :( I know at the least that a might, but probaly not, earn just chat mod again :( :( :( BTW, I think my wiki is akward, because the badge pics are small. BTW, It seems if your the wiki owner not Tiger. I'm glad you told him not to found another wiki. And I think my Pokemon wiki will be my only wiki in bussiness for a week at the most what is it that you want to ask? :) Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:38, September 9, 2012 (UTC) my RP characters are gonna be from my ds game called nostalgia :D Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:02, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Question um....did you send silverfengo a message on his talk page? if you want to tell someone about well....you know who,you can tell lachlana on the wotb wiki Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:56, September 10, 2012 (UTC) well, I forgot all of them expect Kyruem. its okay icy ;) Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:13, September 11, 2012 (UTC) OMG WAT????? My mom goes to open house 4 me and the parnets will do math/ homework! XD XD XD XD XD ✰WolfStar✰ hey wanna chat? i just finished my homework so im free! ;) Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:50, September 11, 2012 (UTC) sorry about chat,my grandmother took me off the computer and i said i would be back but i didn't come so.....sorry D: Skaarsgurd (talk) 07:27, September 12, 2012 (UTC) if you want to chat you can chat with me at 4:30 because thats when i get home from school!! ;) Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:24, September 13, 2012 (UTC) i live in america so idk Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:10, September 13, 2012 (UTC) I like it :) I found out route 17 is Dewbble heaven. And is it true that placing fire types next to an egg will speed it up? Because I just put my Reshiram next to the egg. sorry i don't know what the next RP story should me :( Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:56, September 16, 2012 (UTC) wanna chat? Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:16, September 17, 2012 (UTC) sorry about the short chat we had,my grandmother logged me off. :( Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:08, September 17, 2012 (UTC) if you wonna chat again you can send me a message on my talk page ;) Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:36, September 17, 2012 (UTC)